


Loved and Secret Sounds

by geektastic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, can be read as TOS or AOS compliant, fanon characterisations that are a little of column A a little of column B tbh, later chapters will be mostly k/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektastic/pseuds/geektastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vulcans purr and Humans are delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Secret Sounds

There were times when Amanda hated being the first human to marry a vulcan. She hated that her marriage was everyone else’s symbol of progress. Those who told them their union was unnatural made her angry, sure – but so did the public declarations of glowing support, the Terran officials who wanted to cement their xeno-progressive image by expressing their approval for the Vulcan ambassador’s union. Making her love their political platform – like they were dipping their hands into her chest and casually borrowing her very heart to ameliorate their public image.

                Other times, though, she treasured the moments that felt like secrets, gifted only to her. She was the only human in the universe who knew what it was like to carry a Vulcan bond. A golden thread of love tying her to her ashayam. _Always and never touching and touched._ She was the only human being alive to have heard those words and to discover what they meant.

                And there were secrets that Vulcans kept from all outworlders. Even of the various aliens that lived on Vulcan, of which there were a sparse few, she was the only one to ever know of Pon Farr – to see a Vulcan reduced to the primal ferocity that lay suffocated beneath layers logic and meditation.

                It seemed strange now, when she watched the gentle breaths shift Sarek’s sleeping form, to recall how that same body had stalked over her, panther-like, in this same bed, making her feel like an old-fashioned romance novel heroine: terrified by her own desire. Such a contrast to the gentle lover who had peppered her skin soft kisses and her bonded mind with quietly shimmering adoration only a few warm moments earlier.

                Such a contrast to this other animalistic secret she’d discovered in her Vulcan lover’s bed. Happy Vulcans, firstly, existed, regardless of what they may claim to the contrary – and _purred._ The first time she’d heard it she almost mistook it for a particularly melodic snore. Except that Sarek had still been awake, blinking sleepy affection at her and stroking tender fingertips across her knuckles in their post-coital basking. She’d quickly realised it was the same sound she’d heard as a child when she’d lain her head across the curled form of her pet cat to listen in on its pleased vibrations as she scratched its ears. Barely even louder than the tiny cat had made – just deeper and richer in timbre. She’d laughed out loud in her utter delight and felt the pulse of Sarek’s sleepy bemusement through the bond. She’d kissed his fingertips and soothed his confusion with waves of love.

                Now, as Sarek drifted deeper into sleep beside her, the purr faded to mingle with the tiny sounds of his moving breath. She rested her ear against knots of his spine to chase down the dwindling murmur of that beloved sound.


End file.
